


The best of me

by Tallyp_123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: When Waverly Earp is targeted by a group her big sister Wynonna Earp is trying to catch, over protective Wynonna hires Nicole Haught to protect her, Waverly thinks its stupid and she makes sure to let Nicole know how she feels which Nicole ignores and just does what she is paid to do which is protect the bratty sister.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. The protection detail

**Author's Note:**

> A very different Nicole, also think of season 1 and 4 Nicole with her long hair for this fic also anyone wanna be my Beta?

Chapter one-Protection detail

Wynonna ran through the hospital to where her baby sister was being kept, she was anxious she couldn’t believe the revenant gang had tried to kidnap her little sister, her sister who had nothing to do with the shit she did, Waverly was in university she was studying history she barely knew what Wynonna did day to day, as she wanted her away from it for this exact reason but apparently Bobo Del Ray had other ideas.

Wynonna soon found the room after shouting at the nurse at the desk, when she went in she saw Waverly sat on the edge of the bed finishing her statement to Dolls her partner.

“Hey baby girl” Wynonna smiled, Waverly smiled back brightly, she had a cut on her eyebrow and her hand was bandaged up but otherwise she looked ok.

“Hey Wyn” Waverly replied Dolls smiled at the pair and left the room.

“Can’t believe they went for you” Wynonna growled “I’m gonna get you protection” she added Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister.

“Wyn I don’t need it I am fine” Waverly tried to argue but it was pointless her sister looked determined.

“Its already sorted an old friend of mine is coming tonight to take you home and protect you till I get rid of these bastards” Wynonna told her Waverly said nothing “when can you leave?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly glanced at her watch “Soon I’ve just sighed all the stuff I needed to they are just getting me some medication then should be free to go” Waverly explained just as there was a knock on the door, Wynonna pulled out her gun and made her way over.

When she opened the door a tall red head stood on the other side Wynonna let out a breath she was holding she let the other woman in.

Waverly looked up at the newcomer she was much taller than her, she had long red hair which was in a pony tail, she wore jeans flannel boots and a weapon holstered at her side, she was actually pretty stunning.

“Waves this is Nicole Haught” Wynonna introduced Waverly gave the woman a wave and a small smile the woman returned the wave but not the smile ‘rude’ Waverly thought to herself.

“Haught this is my little sister Waverly” Wynonna said to Nicole who nodded just as a doctor walked in, he nodded at the other two women then made his way to Waverly he handed her a package and a document to sign which she did.

“Take them twice a day no more they are pretty strong and also rebandage your hand every other day it should be fine in a couple of weeks” he explained Waverly nodded.

The doctor got what he needed and left the room, Waverly got her coat and shrugged it on grabbing her bag she looked at the other two women “should we go?” she asked both nodded and let her out first following closely behind.

Once they got to a pretty classy car they stopped “right Haught is going to take you home, she’s gonna stay with you till this is all over I will come by later when I’m finished to check your ok” Wynonna explained Waverly said nothing but nodded she got in the passenger’s side and closed the door.

Nicole turned to Wynonna eyebrow raised “she doesn’t think she needs the protection” Wynonna explained Nicole sighed of course this one is going to be difficult “she acts like she is strong and is ok but really she isn’t this will haunt her for a while and she might have nightmares” Wynonna added softly Nicole nodded shuffling around a bit.

Wynonna nodded and left Nicole got into the driver’s side and started the car she pulled out the hospital.

The drive was quiet Nicole glanced over at the other girl as she looked out the window not really paying attention “do you have an address?” Nicole asked speaking for the first time.

The sound made Waverly jump; it was soft not like she was expecting almost comforting.

“Oh, it’s just by the field it’s not far just up this road” Waverly replied Nicole nodded and concentrated on the road back to silence it was.

The car pulled up outside a run-down house, it had a barn not far from it, Waverly got out the car and made her way inside Nicole took a deep breath and followed her inside.

Inside was much nicer than outside, it had a warm vibe to it, she placed her bag by the stairs and followed Waverly into the living room, it was a mess obviously the attempted kidnapping happened here, she saw Waverly cleaning up she wasn’t really paying attention to her so she began helping grabbing a brush and shovel she cleaned the glass, Whilst putting the stuff in the bin she noticed the lock on the front door was broke.

“Hey, do you have any tools I can fix the lock?” Nicole asked Waverly looked over at her startled.

“Oh, erm I think so let me go check” Waverly ran up the stairs, Nicole carried on what she was doing whilst she waited for Waverly to come back.

Soon enough the girl came back carrying a box, she handed it over to the taller woman who took it and got to work with the door.

“You don’t have to actually take this job I told my sister it was stupid” Waverly said Nicole carried on working she just hummed in reply “I am not some child!” Waverly snapped, Nicole stopped what she was doing and looked at her, to her she looked like a brat she smirked to herself, she put down her tools and stalked towards the girl who had backed away into a wall, she hit her head as Nicole stood nose to nose with her glaring at the girl, she saw the fright in her eyes she knew the girl was scared.

Waverly felt like she was back to the day before when Bobo was trapping her she felt herself shake and the sweat beginning to form all she could see now was Bobo grinning at her evilly she closed her eyes a sob escaping her lips, she felt Nicole back away, when she opened her eyes Nicole was back at the door ignoring her, she was making a point to her.

Waverly slowly moved away from the wall and Nicole she ran up the stairs the bathroom door slamming behind her.

Nicole for her part berated herself for doing that but just moved on she was sure Wynonna would give her hell when she finds out so she will deal with it all then.

It was a bit of time later when Waverly came back down, the living room was clean and the door fixed, Nicole was sat down on the couch she was nursing a drink watching TV, Waverly sat down the furthest away from her the other woman scared her.

“We should get one thing straight” Nicole began not looking at her “I don’t care about your issues with your sister that’s your business I am only here to do a job I don’t care about your personal life that being said” Nicole paused “I am sorry for scaring you before I shouldn’t have done that” Waverly said nothing but nodded in response.

Nicole nodded and stood “I will make us some food then is that ok?” Nicole asked Waverly still hadn’t spoke she nodded Nicole soon left the living room.

The smells coming from the kitchen made Waverly’s mouth water she walked into the kitchen she saw Nicole staring something in a pot, she had a more relaxed stance as she was cooking.

“Smells nice” Waverly spoke for the first time Nicole looked at her over her shoulder.

“Thanks one of the few things I know how to do” Nicole replied light hearted, she grabbed some plates she had found and began plating up, Waverly grabbed the knives and forks and set the table and got a juice for them, Nicole placed the plates down.

“So, you don’t drink wine at dinner then?” Nicole asked Waverly blushed.

“I’m only twenty so can’t drink” she replied Nicole nodded and took her seat.

“Good to know” Nicole replied smirking she was surprised Waverly didn’t ask her age “you’re not going to ask mine?” Nicole asked.

“Well not my business is it really” Waverly replied digging into her food, it was like heaven Nicole was a really good cook.

“Suppose not but it wouldn’t be fair would it really?” Nicole asked smirking Waverly gulped she caught the dimples as she smirked.

“Suppose not” Waverly muttered looking away blushing again.

“Well so you know I am twenty-nine” Nicole shrugged eating her food Waverly nodded and the two ate in silence.

Wynonna arrived just as angry as she was at the hospital, Waverly was sat doing her work for university as Nicole was making sure all entry points were safe.

“That Bobo I swear to god” Wynonna groaned as she flopped on the couch Waverly looked from her work to her sister.

“What?” Waverly asked Wynonna glared at her.

“We can’t get anything on him he’s a snake I am telling you” Nicole chuckled as she came back from checking the back door.

“You know he has his fingers in many pies don’t you” Wynonna smirked Waverly just blushed looking back to her work “You want to get him you take them out first” Nicole sat by Waverly not too close but Waverly could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating Waverly mentally berated herself and went back to concentrate on her work.

“Good idea red” Wynonna grinned “I’m going back to the station maybe see if Dolls can help out a bit then probably come back and hit the hey” Wynonna stood, she paused by the door after making her way over “Erm where is Haught going to sleep?” She asked innocently Waverly snapped her head to her direction.

“I will take the couch don’t worry” Nicole replied shrugging like it was nothing Waverly let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding.

Wynonna just nodded “see you guys later” she waved then left out the door.


	2. The early bird

Chapter two

Waverly was an early bird, always had been she didn’t want to miss the day and so it was usual to see her up and about at 5 am, after pulling on her dressing gown she made her way downstairs to get some breakfast, nothing unusual about it, when she went past the living room she saw the couch was empty, she frowned as she saw the sheets and pillows neatly put to the side of the couch and she could hear someone cooking in the kitchen.

When Waverly got to the kitchen, she saw Nicole like last night stood over the stove.

“Morning” Waverly whispered Nicole turned to look at her clearly shocked at not being the only one awake this early.

“I thought I was the only one who woke and the crack of dawn” Nicole smirked going back to her food. Waverly sat at the table waiting for her to finish.

“I’ve always been an early bird more to do then” Waverly replied she looked over Nicole’s figure, she was tall much taller than her, her figure looked toned not that she could tell from the clothes she wore but she had a feeling.

“My job means I have to be up at the crack of dawn” Nicole replied not looking at her this time “are you going anywhere today?” Nicole asked Waverly smiled someone was interested in what she did during the day not that Wynonna didn’t care but she was always so busy at the police station now a days “just so I know what to put on” Nicole added Waverly’s stomach dropped ‘of course it was just about the job’ Waverly thought to herself bitterly.

Waverly knew she was popular that everyone liked her she was kind caring and loyal to a fault but no one actually paid attention to her or what she did, it had been that way since she was born her father wasn’t attentive towards her not like Willa her older sister or Wynonna, she always felt like he had a problem with her, her punishments far more forceful than her sisters.

“Erm I am just working today” Waverly whispered if Nicole noticed her change in tone she didn’t mention it, in fact she didn’t really look at her after that she just nodded and plated up the food handing her one and sitting in the living room leaving Waverly to her thoughts.

Waverly didn’t really eat much she just played with it trying to keep the tears at bay.

Waverly stood throwing her food in the bin and running upstairs to get ready and probably cry in the shower she didn’t notice Nicole watching her from her seat.

Waverly was finally dressed after an hour and ready to go and open up shorty’s she saw Nicole was sat reading already dressed and waiting for her “you don’t have to come with me I will be with my aunt Gus” Waverly explained Nicole closed her book sighing.

“And I said I had a job to do which is watching your bratty ass” Nicole snapped glaring at her, Waverly just looked away another thing to add to her list of things wrong with her ‘Bratty’ she followed Nicole to her car and stared out the window.

The ride was short to Shorty’s Waverly said nothing as she got out the car and unlocked the door, Nicole following her keeping an eye out for anything suspicious as she did so.

Waverly shrugged off her coat and hung it up she went about turning the lights on and the jukebox putting in a fake coin and turning the thing on she let it play a random song she didn’t really care.

Nicole sat in the corner out of sight to anyone that would walk in but always having a view of Waverly who was going about cleaning down the bar and stocking the glasses up.

Waverly heard a knock at the door of the bar, her gaze went to Nicole who had pulled out her handgun and stood moving out of sight as Waverly opened the door. A man taller than her waltzed he leant down to kiss Waverly who stepped back glaring at him.

“What’s up babe?” He asked Waverly rolled her eyes and saw Nicole put her gun away smirking clearly amused at something.

“What do you want Champ?” Waverly sighed not really wanting to deal with this idiot now.

“How bout you blow this place and come back to mine” he grinned with a wink.

“Your joking, right? I broke up with you Champ go fuck Stephanie for all I care” she snapped Nicole snorted but managed to keep quiet.

“Oh come on it was one time” Champ moaned sounding like a child “I know you want me still” he moved closer letting his hand wonder down her side she moved away but he followed.

Nicole glared at him she quickly moved to the basement grabbing the first box she could find she smirked as she kicked open the door.

Champ jumped back clearly startled as was Waverly Nicole walked towards them placing the random box on the table near them “there you go baby” her voice went softer almost loving with a soft smile on her face it was like a different Nicole and Waverly couldn’t cope she blushed at the cute name.

“Who is this Wave?” Champ asked clearly confused Waverly opened and closed her mouth.

“I’m Nicole Haught her girlfriend and you are” she held out her hand he didn’t take it just snarled it and her before looking at Waverly hurt.

“Moved on quick didn’t you” he spat Waverly sighed she really, really didn’t want to deal with Champ right now he got closer to her but Nicole placed herself between them her height matching his.

“Why don’t you back off” she glared at him he just tutted, and he turned and walked out the bar without another word.

Nicole smirked and turned to Waverly “ex of yours?” she asked amused Waverly just glared at her and walked away leaving a laughing Nicole behind.

Waverly refused to speak to Nicole for the rest of her shift most people tried to talk to her but she either gave short answers or left to go the bathroom not being long as she still had a job to do.

Waverly was nearing the end of her shift she couldn’t wait it had been a long day everyone wanted a drink today and it wasn’t even the evening yet she dreaded to think what that shift would be like for Gus.

Waverly hung up her apron and put her rag in the basket to be washed, going to the office she grabbed her bag and keys before giving Gus a kiss and leaving, she saw Nicole stood by the bar waiting for her, her hands tucked into her pockets as she looked over the bar.

“Sorry ready now” Waverly said Nicole turned round to look at her nodding, she left first with Waverly following behind.

It was sometime later when Wynonna strolled in Waverly was finishing up her university work and Nicole was cleaning up from dinner “well isn’t this domesticated” Wynonna grinned receiving a glare from her little sister who then carried on writing her notes as Nicole walked in drying her hands on a wash cloth.

“Hey Earp” she began she wasn’t sure if Waverly had told her about the scare but by the looks of it she hadn’t which confused her.

“Hey Haught how’s things?” Wynonna replied sitting next to her sister.

“Well Champ came in” Waverly began glancing at Nicole who said nothing much not really paying attention “and before he has the pleasure of telling you Nicole decided to pretend to be my girlfriend to get him to back off” Waverly missed the look Wynonna gave Nicole but Nicole didn’t she actually blushed and went back into the kitchen to avoid anymore looks from her best friend.

“Well maybe I need to talk to Champ” Wynonna grinned Waverly rolled her eyes as she put her books away.

“No it’s fine he’s just an idiot who needs putting in his place sometimes I’ve got this” Waverly finished up cleaning “I’m going to get showered and head to bed night Wyn” she kissed her sisters cheek and went upstairs.

Wynonna made sure her sister was upstairs before she made her way to the kitchen she saw Nicole leaning against the side “so your my sisters girlfriend” Wynonna commented Nicole looked at her.

“It wasn’t like that Earp, he was touching her no matter how many times she moved so thought it would help” Nicole explained “don’t worry I am not going to be pinning after your sister” Nicole scoffed walking out of the kitchen Wynonna didn’t follow her but she stared at the space Nicole was just in.

Waverly jumped out the shower wrapping her towel around herself she rubbed another towel through her wet hair brushing her teeth, she checked herself out in the mirror ‘vain bitch’ was all she thought, she looked away and opened the door to go to her bedroom, when she did she nearly ran into someone she looked up and saw Nicole looking down at her Waverly gulped she heard Nicole’s intake of breath.

Waverly could smell the perfume Nicole was wearing, it was enveloping her making her head spin, the other woman’s breath was coming out in short puffs.

“Sorry” Nicole whispered Waverly smiled in response Nicole cleared her throat and moved backwards Waverly moved around her towards her room Nicole turned to look at her and was shocked to see Waverly hadn’t gone into her room but was looking at her from the door smiling slightly she then went into her room leaving Nicole stood there wondering what was happening with her.


End file.
